macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Polarjack77/My version of the 2005-2008 parades
Hey guys! I have cool stuff from the 2005-2008 parades and it's custom lineups Macy's Parade 2005 Lineup Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) *'Sonic the Hedgehog (identical to previous)' *Spongebob SqaurePants *Strike Up the Band Barney *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee *Big Bird *Jeeves *'Scooby-Doo ' *Curious George *Bart Simpson *Charlie Brown with Allusive Football *Pikachu *'Dora the Explorer' *M&M's Brighten Up the Holidays *Chicken Little *Ronald McDonald *Super Grover *'JoJo's Circus' *Garfield Falloons (Bold is for new Falloons) *'Hi Puffy Ami Yumi' *Jell-O *The Grinch *Rudolph the Red Nose Raindeer Novelty Balloons (bold is for new Novelty) *'Cloe the Holiday Clown (2nd version)' *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Logo Stars *Pumpkins *Harold the Fireman *Gorgeous Gobbler *Happy Hippo *Toy Soilder *'Little Drummer Boy' *Kit, Charlie and C.J Holiday Elves Floats (Bold is for new floats) *Tom Turkey *'Polar Express' *American Malt Shop *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Car *Playtime in the Park *Carasoul of Imagination *Kids Creation Candylab *1-2-3 Sesame Street *Krazy Kritters *'Walt Disney World 50th Anniversary' *Bridge to the Future *'Hi Puffy Ami Yumi' *Marion-Carlon Showboat *Around the World *Teddy Bear's Workshop *'Pilsbury Company' *'Animal Planet' *Expedition to Rhino Mountain *Ronald's Shoe *Tutenstein *Bob the Builder *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship *Santa's Sleigh Macy's Parade 2006 Lineup Balloons (bold is for new balloons) *'Pikachu with Pokeball' *Garfield *M&M's Brighten Up the Holidays *Mr. Monopoly (Comeback) *Jeeves *'Healthy Mr. Potato Head' *Super Grover *Ronald McDonald *JoJo's Circus *Spongebob SqaurePants *Curious George *Big Bird *Bart Simpson *'Flying Ace Snoopy' *Strike Up the Band Barney *Sonic the Hedgehog *Scooby-Doo *Dora the Expolrer (Holiday Ambassador) Falloons *The Grinch *Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *Jell-O Novelty Balloons (Bold for new Novelty) *'80th Anniversary Hot-Air Balloon' *'Macy's Yellow Stars' *'Pumpkins' *Macy's Blue Stars *Little Drummer Boy *Close the Holiday Clown *Harold the Fireman *Happy Hippo *Wiggleworm *'Basketball' *Kit, Charlie and C.J Floats (B'old '''means for new floats) *Tom Turkey *'Space Station Discovery''' *Carasoul of Imagination *Pilsbury Company *Kids Candy Creation Lab *Expedition the Rhino Mountain *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship *'Mother Goose' *Animal Planet *Krazy Kritters *Ronald's Shoe *'Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses ' *Bridge to the Future *'Froster's Imaginary Friends' *'Charlotte's Web' *The Magic of Childhood *1-2-3 Sesame Street *The Polar Express *'Snoopy's Doghouse' *Playtime in the Park *Tutenstein *'New York Tin Toy' *Santa's Sleigh Macy's Parade 2007 Lineup Balloons (bold 'is for new balloons) *'Abby Cabby *Sonic the Hedgehog *Flying Ace Snoopy *Scooby-Doo *Spongebob SqaurePants *'Supercute Hello Kitty' *Curious George *Dora the Explorer *Mr. Monopoly *Pikachu with Pokeball *JoJo's Circus *Strike Up the Band Barney *'Shrek' 'Novelty Balloons (bold is for new novelty balloons) *'Beach Ball Clusters' *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *Happy Hippo *Basketball *'Macy's Blue Stars' *Cloe the Holiday Clown *Harold the Fireman *Little Drummer Boy *'Red Candy Cane' *Kit,Charlie and C.J Holiday Elves *'Red Believe Stars' 'Floats (bold 'is for new floats) *Tom Turkey *'International Cele-bear-ration Clock Tower *1-2-3 Sesame Street *Kids Candy Creation Lab *New York Tin Toy *Charlotte's Web *Krazy Kritters *'Chocolate Candies on Broadway' *Mother Goose *The Polar Express *'Music Bigger Than Life' *Pilsbury Company *Animal Planet *'Barbie as the island Princess' *Playtime in the Park *Santa's Sleigh Macy's Parade 2008 Lineup Balloons (bold is for new balloons) *'Buzz Lightyear' *Shrek *Curious George *Mr. Monopoly *Abby Cabby *Strike Up the Barney *'Smurf' *Spongebob Suqarepants *Sonic the Hedgehog *Supercute Hello Kitty *Dora the Explorer *'Horton the Elephant' Novelty Balloons *Macy's Anniversary Hot Air Balloon *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *Planet Earth *Wiggleworm *Cloe the Holiday Clown *Macy's Blue Stars *Candy Cane *Red Believe Stars Floats Same as last years parade but in different order Category:Blog posts